narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Toshihiro
:"Only with courage in the face doubt can lead one to the answers they seek."'' - Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan Jin Toshihiro (ジン俊博, Toshihiro Jin) also known as Hiro is a shinobi from Konohagakure and Chunin rank ninja. He is the current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and is the fifth vessel to contain the demon fox within himself. It was about eight years ago before the current time line that the Nine Tails was sealed within him by the current Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu in an act of desperation, because he was the only available vessel at the time able to contain the monster's power. Thus began his great burden to bear the responsibility of containing the nine tails power, after all these years he has yet to gain full control of the monster's power but he has been training under the tutelage of the Seveth Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu, since the time the demon fox was sealed within him. Despite his status as a Jinchuriki he is very well known throughout the ninja world and has gained two monikers, he is known by the people of the leaf village as Konoha's White Haired Jinchuriki (木ノ葉の白髪人柱, Konoha no Hakuhatsu Jinchuriki) and to the rest of the ninja world he is known as Konoha's Bloody Rose (木の葉血のバラ, Konoha no Chibara) due to his reputation as a dangerous fighter. He is also sometimes referred to the Demon's Vessel (鬼の船, Oni no Fune) by those who still bear a grudge against the Nine Tails and doesn't like the fact that he contains the demon within himself. He is currently training to gain full dominance over the monster that resides within him, so that he can be cured of its influence once and for all. Appearance Jin's personality is further emphasized by his generally cold expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and un-caring attitude. Whenever faced with a serious situation, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Jin is a young man of average height, fit build, is characterized by his short neck length white hair, and light purple eyes. His dressing style seems to resemble his master Ryoji's as he too is shown wearing dark colors most of the time, as his normal standard attire consists of a white shirt, black pants, with a black jacket, and black shoes. When performing his duties as a ninja or working as a Chunin he usually wears a black variation of a regular ninja uniform with the green flak jacket, black sandals, and wears his konoha forehead protector on his right arm. His flak jacket seems to be a bit darker in color than the ones worn by regular chunin and jonin ninja. Around his left thigh consists of the shuriken holster a vertically worn rectangular pouch with two pockets, usually worn around the thigh by many other shinobi. This holster as positioned around his thigh allows him to quickly draw out the kunai or shuriken that he carries into combat. Jin bears a tattoo on the left side of his neck which is used to supress the nine tails influence and stop it from taking him over. Personality For most of the time Jin comes off as cold, distant, emotionless figure, and is rather aloof and brooding most of the time, but deep down inside he has a kind and caring nature. The reasons for his cold attitude is to likely push people away and keep everyone at a distance. Ever since he became a jinchuriki his whole personality changed due to the harsh treatment he received from several people including from his closets friends. He is also known for displaying a rather serious and stern attitude when the situation demands it, but can just as easily be annoyed or angered, because of his bad temper he has been given the nickname Bloody Rose, a name that he seems to prefer since its keep unnecessary people away from him. People who don’t know him personally or just sees him from the outside considers him to be a type of loner, never wanting to mix with others and always doing things his own way, but in truth he actually enjoys the company of other people, but due to being betrayed by most of his closest friends once he doesn’t want to get hurt again and thus displays his cold attitude around everyone. Jin tends to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated after he became a Jinchuriki. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps one of his weaknesses. Because of Jin’s display of a cold and serious attitude he seems to sport a scary aura that makes most of his peers become wary of him. He has lived most of his teenage to young adult life without many friends and the only people who seemed to have stood by him were his parents and the member of the Sogetsu family, especially his current Girlfriend/lover Misao and his master/sensei Ryoji. Despite his cold and uncaring show of nature, he seems to value human life, and will do whatever it takes to help a person in need or save a person from immediate danger, though most people would think of Jin as someone who would do something else rather than waste his time helping others, this is in fact not true. Although various people around the leaf village along with children of his own age have treated him harshly, he still shows a sense of duty and loyalty towards the village; this may be attributed to Ryoji and his teachings about the will of fire, as well as the guidance he received from his parents. Whenever someone needs of assistance he is always there to help as shown when he helps an elderly lady who lives just across the street from his house by helping her carry the groceries or goes to visit her from time to time, checking up on her or if she needs help around the house. As a shinobi he believes that it is his duty to protect the innocent and helpless against those who take advantage of their power and bully the weak. He has shown great disdain towards those who are deemed traitors or rouge ninja because they are the ones, who have abandoned their purpose as shinobi and have lost their ninja way, as such, he considers them to be pathetic and weak willed people. Despite his negative display of attitude Jin is just as devoted if not more so to his friends, family and the rest of Konoha, having no reason to do so but he believes that as long he serves as a shinobi it is his duty to protect the people of the leaf. Although he tends to be a loner and avoids much human contact, Jin has developed a number of relationships with various people in the leaf village. He is currently dating Misao Sogetsu the younger sister of his master Ryoji Sogetsu, Misao was one of the few people who stayed by his side for all these years and helped him through his darker times. Jin relationship with his master is very complex, Ryoji was the one who sealed the nine tails within him in the first place and at first hated him for the fact that it was his fault that he was going through all this pain and suffering but after studying under Ryoji as his student he began to under stand his masters feeling and developed a strong bond with him. If it weren’t for Ryoji’s teaching and guidance, then Jin would have surly succumbed to his hatred and taken a much darker path in life, for this he is grateful to his master. Ryoji is also close with Touko Kanzaki, since he studied under her for quite sometime and learned most of his Taijutsu skills from her, she tends to treat him like a little brother, and as such Ryoji considers her to be the older sister he never had. His personality was much different when he was younger compared to the cold and uncaring attitude he displays now towards the people around. When first starting out as a young shinobi he was much more cheerful and bright, always talking about his dream of becoming a great ninja and even some day becoming Hokage, he enjoyed listing to tales about the heroes of past, those who protected the leaf village from danger countless time. He was much more active participating in group assignments and always doing what he was told, he was a hard worker and a model student despite his young age. Many of his friends admired him because of his cheerful nature and bravery, even some of the instructors at the ninja academy had high hopes for him believing that some day he would go on to become a great shinobi. This all changed when he became the sixth jinchuriki of the nine tails fox, people around him began to look at him differently and those who had lost their families during the nine tails attack scorned him for containing the monster within him. Several children who ha lost their parents during the battle with the nine tails even considered Jin and the Nine Tails to be one in the same, and accused him of murdering their parents despite him not being his fault. Jin was even betrayed by his best friend and teammate Shiro Tomokazu who had tragically lost his parents to the nine tails, and was attacked by several children. This was the beginning of his days in loneliness; he began to muster up all his hatred and cursed back at all the people who blamed him for their own loss and problems. It was from during this time that he would begin studying under the Seventh Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu and would learn to control his rage and frustration, as stated by Jin himself, if it weren’t for Ryoji and his teachings then he would walked off to a much different and darker path. Though he has opened up a little since then, he still carries the anger and sorrow he felt for all those years of being treated like some sort of monster, but despite all that he is trying to become a better person and is even willing to forgive the people who hurt him the most. History Jin was born and raised in the leaf village; he is the only son of Saito Toshihiro, a jonin and ninja academy instructor and Aoko Toshihiro, a former Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village. During his ninja academy days Jin was a cheerful and bright young boy, with dreams of becoming a splendid ninja or even Hokage someday. He was well admired by his peers for his humors and cheerful nature, and was surrounded by many friends. Because his father was an instructor at the ninja academy he was eventually enrolled in as a student at a young age of 6. During this time at the academy he was taught basic ninjutsu and taijutsu, as well as several other subjects. After two years he graduated from the ninja academy with good scores on both his written and practical exam, he was especially well know for the use of the Clone Technique, a skilled required knowing of in order to pass the graduation exam. After his graduation from the ninja academy he was assigned to a 3 man Genin squad under a Jonin master to overlook his and other two teammate’s development and progress. He was teamed up with Shiro Tomokazu a fellow ninja academy graduate and best friend, the other student was Misao Sogetsu another academy graduate and kunoichi. Their Jonin instructor was none other that Misao’s older brother and future Hokage Ryoji Sogetsu. For the next two years they trained under Ryoji mastering and honing their ninja skills, as well as participating in various low ranked ninja mission. At age 10 two years after graduating from the ninja academy as a Genin, Jin and his teammates participated in the Chunin exams, after enduring a grueling exam they finally passed and gained the rank of chunin. Ryoji was proud of his students and congratulated them on their success, he then took all three of his students out to celebrate, for passing the chunin exams and become full fledged chunins, but unfortunately this happy occasion did not last for long, as a set of unexpected events were about to happen that would change not only their lives but the very foundation of the leaf village was about to change. Abilities As the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Jin is an extremely powerful ninja, he is capable of taking on several high level shinobi without much difficulty, his skills have been praised by various ninja’s in Konohagakure, including the Hokage and his Taijutsu master Touko Kanzaki. His skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu are good enough; and has limited skill at dispelling genjutsu, but his most noticeable trait is the power of the nine tails that reside within him. He has above average intelligence and is known to use ninja tactics during battle; he is a insightful man, regularly showing more understanding of various situations and possesses a good amount of battle smarts. He is very adept at finding and exploiting an opponent’s weakness and is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. As expected of a jinchūriki, Jin has a very large chakra reserve, and because of the nine tails chakra all of his powers and abilities are enhanced. Jinchūriki Transformations :Main Article: Jin Toshihiro's Jinchūriki Forms Like most other jinchūriki, Jin has the ability to create a chakra or demon cloak by drawing on part of the nine tail's power. The Nine Elements Symbol Seal placed on Jin’s body allowed a small amount of the Nine-Tails' chakra to always mix with Jin's own. He also has increased stamina and healing abilities, which allows him to recover from major injuries usually within a day, and minor injuries within a few seconds. Mentally, Jin is greatly affected by the nine tails depending on the amount of the nine tails chakra he gains, he can at times lose control of his senses, devolving into nothing more than a rabid animal that attacks anything within its reach, also during his jinchuriki transformation he seems to gain a few of the nine tails animalistic traits. His normal chakra level is considered extremely high, partially because of the Nine-Tails. Even without directly drawing upon it, a small amount of the Nine-Tail's chakra is always mixed with his own. The Nine-Tails massive supply of chakra becomes an invaluable weapon for Jin, often turning the tide of a difficult battle in his favor and is useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities. According to his master Ryoji, Jin's regular chakra level is about three times of Ryoji's own. During the earlier years of his training he was able to tap into The Nine-Tails' chakra during serious life or death situations, this chakra was apparently given to him by the Nine-Tails itself in order to ensure its survival, but after training with Ryoji, Jin learned how to contact the Nine-Tails within his subconscious and demand the use of some of its chakra. Because drawing upon the nine tails chakra allowed it to force its influence upon him and it also damaged his body to a certain extent with the nine tails chakra shortening his life span. Because of these reason Jin learned to exercise more control over the Nine-Tails' chakra, although it is no where near full control as he is still at the mercy of the nine tails will when drawing upon its chakra, though over time he gained access to fourth and fifth tail. After the sixth tail he loses all of his senses and the nine tail forces its influence upon his mind guiding his actions and using his own body to wreak havoc and destruction. Jin is able to turn into a smaller version of the Nine-Tails, giving him an upgrade in his abilities, such as strength, speed and sometimes a nearly impenetrable chakra shield, he can go up till the third tail in version one of his jinchuriki form and is able to use till the fifth tail in the version two form, but is unable to go to the sixth tail in both version without losing control, the reason for this is because the Nine-Tails has yet to give him full control over its power and as such cannot fully utilize the power of the full released state of his tailed beast. He is unable to become his tailed beast without losing control and can not retain his sanity or personality in the fully released state. He loses all sense of himself. He's just a giant fox with a destroying anything that seems to stand in his way. However, he still seems to retain some sense of friend and foe deep within his subconscious, which can be awoken at times depending on the situation. Taijutsu & Physical Prowess After becoming the host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Jin needed to train in order to better protect himself from enemy onslaught, so he was trained by the best Konoha had to offer, its top Taijutsu expert Touko Kanzaki and as such he was trained in the art of hand to hand combat. He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, as he is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just his bare hands and was capable of taking down a shinobi much larger in size than himself with a single punch. During their brief encounter in the out skirts of the leaf village Jin was able to block a straight punch from Asura someone who in her own right is a skilled hand to hand fighter and a dangerous one at that. Jin was able to come out of the bought with nothing more than a small bruise on his shoulder. This shows he is capable of fighting against master level hand to hand combat fighters. When using his hand to hand combat skills along with speed this makes him even more dangerous of an opponent. He supplements the speed and power of his taijutsu with his Tailed-beast cloak. On top of his taijutsu skills, Jin has shown a high level of physical strength this may be attributed to the years of combat experience and training, Jin has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He is at peak condition and his strength is further enhanced by his Jinchuriki powers. Jin has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up with the likes of Touko Kanzaki, Ryoji Sogetsu and Asura. He is capable of dodging simultaneous attacks at close range. While not having the most imposing of appearances, Jin has shown himself able to take on large amounts of punishment. His physical strength is matched by his durability; he has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in his body. This may be due to the enhancement of the nine tails chakra. Jin is also is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Shadow Clone Technique Due to being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox and possessing a large amount of chakra, Jin is able to use the Shadow Clone Technique and its much larger version the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique both of which are jonin-level techniques. Jin is able to easily create a thousands clones at any given time and is able to divide his chakra evenly into each one of them. Because of the advantage his large chakra reserve gives him, he is able to use his shadow clones for various purposes, from straight combat training to diversionary battle tactics. Originally Jin would create a multitude of shadow clones to overwhelm his opponents but after training and gaining a much better understanding of the shadow clone technique as well as shinobi tactics he now uses these clones in a variety of ways, this was the result of his training with his master Ryoji. He will also at times employ the use of the Transformation Technique to change the appearance of these clones to catch his target off guard. Jin usually creates his shadow clones to give him the numbers advantage, and use them to overwhelm an opponent. As time went by Jin had learned that whatever his clones learned or experienced, he, being the main mind would also gain the knowledge and experiences from the clone. By using this method, he is able to learn and master techniques that would take a regular shinobi years in a few days, this greatly helped him during the development of his ninja skills and also increased the rate of learning ninja skills. Jin is also able to use the shadow clones as a way to determine an opponents' battle strength, potential and skills, and also determine how many clones he really needs in order to defeat the opponent instead of wasting his chakra on thousands of clones. He uses the shadow clones as diversion so that he can counter an opponent with a much stronger attack or come up with an effective method to end the battle in his favor. Nature Transformation Being born in the land of fire Jin’s signature nature affinity is fire, he has shown great control and mastery over fire related jutsu’s and is able to use various high level fire release techniques. With the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet he is able to manipulate fire into the shape of a genuine-looking, fire dragon and use it to attack opponents, once the dragon comes into contact with the opponents body he can make it explode with much impact injuring and burning the opponents body. He is also shown using Fire Release: Running Fire to create and manipulate jets of fire into the form of a ring, surrounding an opponent and trapping them inside before striking the enemy with hot flames. With the Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique he is able to create and spew a flammable gas from within his lungs. Once this chakra infused gas comes into contact with any source fire or sparks, the gas ignites into a large fireball or in some cases can cause a large explosion depending on the amount of chakra Jin used. He can also infuse the nine tails chakra with his fire release techniques in order to increase the lethality and destructive potential of the fire release attacks, using this method makes him comparable to fire release masters such as Asura and Shinji Kagami. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Jin has a number of similarities to Naruto Uzumaki. **Both are the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and are shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. **Both were scorned and persecuted by the people of the leaf village when they were younger. **Both are known for their use of the Jonin level Shadow Clone and Multiple Shadow Clone techniques. **Both are still loyal towards their respective village and are the few Jinchuriki who have remaind in their village. **Both have been trained by people wielding the Sharingan and users of the Chidori, Kakashi Hatake and Ryoji Sogetsu, respectively. *His appearance is based on Zero Kiryu from the anime/manga series Vampire Knight. *His theme song is Never Again By Disturbed and his battle theme is Asylum by Disturbed. *Jin's favorite words are "dark" (暗い, Kurai) and "cold" (冷たい, Tsumetai). *According to the Naruto databook: **Jin's hobbies are training with his master Ryoji and going on dates with his girlfriend Misao. **Jin wishes to fight against Ryoji Sogetsu, Shizuka and Touko Kanzaki. **Jin's favorite foods are Fish and Vegetables, while his least favorite food is Red Meat. **Jin has completed 160 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 50 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Jin is the second Jinchuriki type character created by me. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jinchūriki Category:Chunin